herofandomcom-20200223-history
Merlin (Once Upon A Time)
Merlin also called The Author is one of the protagonists of Season 5 of Once upon a time, he is powered by Elliot Knigh. When he was young, he was a bailiff who worked there, he said his name, Emma told him while he knew his name son, he tells him about his destiny She will but Emma does not know what he is talking about and leaves theater. When he returned to the land of fairy tales, he was attacked by Arthur who was fighting him, but he lost and was cursed by him, Emma saw how he was turned into a tree in the dream catcher, so Emma and Regina Face Gwenevière and Arthur, they wanted to put them the same kind, but when Gwenevière hissed on the powder, it freed Merlin from his curse, and he revealed his face in front of everyone, and decided to help hero against Arthur and Gwenevière. Powers & Abilities Holy Grail Magic: By drinking from the Holy Grail, Merlin gained very powerful magical powers. Thus, he was one of the most powerful magic users in all the realms. *'Immortality': Upon drinking from the Holy Grail, Merlin became incapable of aging or dying by natural means. *'Telekinesis': Merlin could move objects and people without touching them. He demonstrated this ability by knocking out a Camelot prison guard and levitating the Holy Grail/Excalibur. *'Healing Spells': Merlin was a well known healer, often helping those who were very ill. He also was able to cure Snow and David of the influence of Gunivere’s magic dust. *'Elementary control' : Merlin could control the natural elements at will. **'Pyrokinesis': Merlin was able to generate fire, seen by lighting a furnace in the Camelot prison. He also manipulated the Flame of Prometheus when making Excalibur. **'Chlorokinesis': When Merlin was gifted with magic he accidentally turned a wasteland into a lush forest and grassland. He also controlled a vine to choke Snow White. *'Precognition': Merlin was also well known for being able to see bits of the future. He was able to predict that one day Emma would be given the chance to use Excalibur and also prophecied Arthur being king of Camelot. *'Spell Casting': Merlin very skilled at casting spells, such as the detection spell he used to sense Vortigen or the spell he used to create a message for the other heroes. *'Conjuring': Merlin could create objects out of thin air. *'Teleportation' Merlin could transport himself and others, often by manifesting a purple smoke cloud. He used this to teleport the heroes into the forest to trap them. *'Immobilization': Merlin was able to freeze Henry and Granny in their place when he needed to talk to Emma. *'Photokinesis': Merlin could create and control light and energy. When he ambushed the Camelot prison guards by creating a blinding flash of light. During his battle with Emma, he fired a energy blast of blue light. *'Transmutation': Merlin was able to magically transform objects. He used this to turn a plant matter into a gold ring. His best use is changing the Holy Grail into Excalibur. Category:Magic Category:Male Category:Damsels Category:Pure Good Category:Once Upon a Time Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Falsely Accused Category:Lawful Good Category:Elementals Category:Deceased Category:Paragon Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Localized Protection Category:Global Protection Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Immortals Category:Elderly Category:Protectors